ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Error Matrix
(This is Mnis 101's fanfict please don't blame me for my last try that caused my blocking witch I am still thinking why did they do it.) Ben 10: Error Matrix Season 1 episode1: what happened In an alternate universe ben thought vilgax in the last episode of alien force the omnitrix glitched and ben transformed into a new alien later named cinder block ( that can absorb kinetic energy and has super strenghth you would know how he looks If you seen my downloaded pictures) . Cinder block punched Vilgax in the chest Albedo escaped but, his ultimates spread. episode 2: a omnitrixie holiday It is the holidays and animo merged rien deer with birds and suspects them to attack the erea unsuspected. Ben transforms into xlr8 tto hury to the area and creates a tornado to drive the rien derr away but, they pick ben up and through him into a house witch causes ben to detransform. Gwen and Kevin took a ride in the new rustbucket and shot the rien deer with mistles and captured animo but, ben was unconcious. Ben had thought he woken up but, was in his memory of the ben 10 original sieries christmas episode. Ben coulden't see his past self but, found himself fighting the same enemies but, stronger. Ben remembered the last time being in a enchanted town could it have happened again. But when ben got to the sorce of where he defeated it last time Ben found it invincible to all of his original and alien force transformations. Ben used his new electric ghost alien named glitches glitches electrified the machien Ben found somthing else but, before he could see it he woke up. episode:3 syphen matrix. After albedo landed on earth he created a new omnitrix called a syphen matrix it is capable of syphening any alien form in a ranged distance when turned on with the aliens powers and appearence for 1 hour as a improvment of the omnitrixes timing. Albedo also made a red copy of kevins new rust bucket and flew to bens area. ben transformed into big chill but, Albedo syphened and ben detransformed ben became a new alien fast facts ( he has terraspin abilities, a hard exosceleton ,and super speed, with a weaknees in his open head.) Albedo phased throughth the spip that is on otopilot fast facts created a tornado but, big chill fazed through and punched ben in the head and freezing him. to be continued... episode 4: Dr. Ben ( eleventh Dr. Who crosover ) A cosmic storm was going on earth because one of the poltis altiar pieces and ben turned into ghost freak to go check it out unnoticed but, then the tartus from dr. who crashed into ben saw a man and woman coming out from the object. The man could see ben and pointed what looked like a pen at ben and sonics came out detransforming ben but, then he looked at ben and the Error matrix with amazement he said " he is human but, that watch works like a creature projecter." Ben told him about his watch and what he knows is going on but, suddenly a bunch of creatures surrownded them that looked like angels, robots, and a creepy snake. Dr. Who explained who they were and ben became upgrade and went into Dr. Who's sonic screwdriver and he turned it on and it was almost like echo echo's scream and from them came a piece of the poltis altiari Ben grabed it and it turned it blue it graphend a map and what it will look like in the end. episode 5; ultimate way big Ben heard an earthquake outside and transformed into waybig it wasen't because ben saw a foot he assumed it was ultimate waybig and retransformed into waybig but, this is what came out of him in the christmas episode. It grabbed ben and through him into orbit ben's omnitrix scanned the ultimit but, ben was smashed all the way to the other side of earth being to much for both way big and ben. episode 6: Ben can you hear me When Ben was found by Gwen and Kevin he was unconcious and almost dead then Paradox came out of nowhere and said if Ben dies today the whole universe and beyond will die. While that happens the ultimites from episode one spirits have bonded with tchadons creating ultidons. Ben's omnitrix transformed him into swampfire to save him then paradox took Ben to his other dimenion Ben (AKA original Ben) episode 7: The Meenting Paradox was explaining that Eon was going to become ben from this story. They were in Paradoxes lab with a bunch of other Bens. Paradox gave ben a time and space travel watch and told Ben to set the time and quardenets to yesterday on a space ship while Paradox sent another Ben to change somthing in Ben's history. episode 8: stories that will happend(1)/ The Little Girl The time traveling had an error that sent ben to the future and the first thing he saw was a little girl that Ben felt like something was importaint about her. She was floating in the air and went through a building. Ben tried to follow with big chill and after a point she turned into a creature that looked like a gigantic octopus and tried to attack Ben and Ben 10 thousand came and she dissapeered Ben tried to ask himself from the future who she was but, he started to time travel again. episode 9: stories that will happen(2)/ don't find the omnitrix After that he still wasn't at his destination but, on another planet it started to ask about the omnitrix when someting grabbed him causing him to decide in the past not to get the omnitrix later creating Eon and it was up to the regular ultimatrix ben to stop it from happening. (Paradox sent him to stop this ben to change his past) he found the omnitrix but needed to find ben when he found younger ben someting shot him it was Eon younger ben was degrading so ben put the omnitrix on younger ben and sacrificed ghost freak. Ben awoke and tried killed Eon then traveled again. episode 10: stories that have happend(3)/ ultidons Ben finaly came to his actual destination but he saw himself from the future fighting a ultidons and when Ben turned around there was one right next to him of ult. Echo Echo and turned into fast track. and used a nw power that he could use his arm spikes and razors to slice it up and it went into the ommnitrix then turned into silver squirrle to be sneeky. and sliced up all of them but one ult. wild-mutt witch bursted out of nowhere onto ben and ben retransformed into buzz-shock and tried to zap ult. wild-mut and absorbed him with a piece of the poltis altiari. episode 11: Haywire(4)/ return of the glitch One day when Ben woke up his omnitrix was missing and he had no idea where he was or what happend before. He seemed to be in some alien ship the passengers seemed to be all sorts of aliens that were flahing a green light Ben was starting to forget everything about the omnitrix and because he was inside it. Out side of the omnitrix Ben's aliens were becoming haywires and attacking Gwen and Kevin they were trying to get Ben out of there so he can help them fight these. Gwen smacked the symbol with her nana but, acsidentally spreaded out fram the watch while letting ben out of there and his last forms were the new ones and Terra-spin. episode 12:Haywire(5)/ regeneration part 1 After that ben ran but, there was no place he could hide without being followed except time witch was not working at the moment. Gwen and Kevin got captured and were being taken hotage as well as Julie. Kevin tried to absorb the ground then got crushed with nothing left of him. Ben managed to get the ones who were folowing him into a factory heat chamber and activate it causing them to die or regenerate....to be continued...... Category:Series